Choice
by FangedLovers
Summary: SPNcross Daley Haley has to choose between her boyfriend and her brother. Tutor to Huntress Series


Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or One Tree Hill.

So while you guys are voting for what you want next for a Daley story, I wanted to write this. I bought season 3 the other day and I came across Time Is On My Side. It's the part where Sam stays in Erie and Dean leaves. So I was thinking, what would Haley do? Stick with her boyfriend or stay with her 'brother'?

Remember to vote for what you want next.

--

_Tutor to Huntress_

**Choice**

"Now are you coming or not?" Dean yelled at Sam.

"I'm staying here." Sam said.

"No, you're not cause I'm not gonna let you wander out in some woods alone with some organ stealing freak." Dean got in his face.

Haley sat in one of the chairs with her knees up, resting her head on them. Here they went again. Another fight, like they have been every day for the past year. And she was the one that was always coming in between the two. Breaking up the fights and trying to get them to get their heads out of their ass'.

"You're not gonna let me?" Sam almost laughed in his face.

"No, I'm not gonna let you."

"How you gonna stop me?" They both paused. "Look man, we're trying to do the same thing here."

"I know." Dean sighed. "But I'm going. So if you wanna stay...stay. Hales?" He looked over at her.

"Umm..." She stood up and wiped her hands on her jeans. "I'm staying with Sam."

He looked at her hurt but nodded his head. He grabbed his bag and walked past both of them. He opened the door and turned around. "Both of you be careful."

The two turned and looked at him. "You too." Sam said and Haley nodded. They watched him walk out the door and close it behind him.

"Haley, you should have went with him." Sam sat down on his bed and ran a hand through his hair.

"No. I want to stay here." She stuck her hands in her back pocket. "I want to finish this case."

"He's gonna be pissed though."

"He'll get over it." She thought about it for a second. "Sammy, I'll be right back." She walked out the door and started to run down the stairs. She had to make sure to get to him before he leaves. She pushed open the hotel door and ran to the parking garage. She saw him in the back putting his bag in the trunk. "Dean!" Her voice echoed as she yelled.

He snapped his head up towards her as she came running over to him. "What?" He sighed and went back to loading the trunk.

"Please don't be upset." She rested her hip against the car.

"I'm not, Haley." He closed the trunk and grabbed his keys from the lock.

"Bullshit." She grabbed the keys from his hands before he could get a hold of them.

"Give me the keys, Haley." He held his hand out.

"Now, I definitely know your made because you called me Haley." She tucked the keys down the front of her shirt.

"I'm sorry, isn't that your name. And you know I'm not scared to go down there." He pointed to her chest.

"Yes, but you won't. And you always call me Hales. You only call me Haley if somethings wrong or I'm hurt or we're having really hot sex." She smirked.

Dean rolled his eyes. This damn girl infront of him knew him better than he knew himself. "Hales," He mocked her, "stop playing games and give me the keys."

"Get them yourself." She hopped up on the trunk.

Dean shook his head annoyed and looked around the parking garage. He saw no people that would see the show that is about to happen, especially if he had to strip search her. He looked back at his beautiful girlfriend giving him the permission to basically grope her and here he was just standing there. He trudged forward and placed himself between her legs. His hands landed on her waist, slightly touching the skin that was visible.

"That's my boy." She whispered, egging him on.

His eyes never left hers as his fingers danced across her skin. As his hands moved further up, her shirt was bunching together, letting the cool air lay across her skin. She shook with a chill but she kept smirking at him. Ever so often she glanced down at his lips as he wet them. If this wasn't turning him on, she didn't know what would. Dean's hands found the bottom of her bra. He felt the cool metal of the keys as they say in the middle of the bra.

"Wasn't so hard was it." Haley breathed out. She felt him pull the keys out and drop them on the car beside her. She grabbed a hold of his jacket and brought him flush against her. She smashed their lips together. Their was pent up aggression, love, and need in their kiss.

"You know I'm always by your side right?" She let go of him for a second to ask him.

"I know." He answered and their lips became one again. He was starting to think about staying instead. But he knew he had to get that gun and hopefully kill Bela once and for all. "I love you." He mumbled against her lips.

She smiled into his lips and kissed him harder. Since the deal he's been saying more than usually. It's nice to hear him say it, even if she won't be able to in a few weeks. She let go of him fully this time.

"Don't get yourself killed." She hopped off the car and rearranged her shirt.

"Will do." He grabbed the keys. "Look after Sam."

"Always do." She smiled at him and gave him one last kiss before she started to walk back towards the Hotel.

--

It's short and cute. I felt it needed to be done. GO VOTE!

REVIEW!


End file.
